


A Day at the Office

by orphan_account



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no explanation for this apart from 'I wanted to write smut'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Office

"Good day and welcome back te GTA plaaayyllistt!" Ross began their daily recording session, explaining what course was chosen, Trott and Smith piping up with their 'good days'.

The commentary began, the three hurling insults at each other as they controlled the little replica GTA characters of themselves, swears leaving the mouths of all three in the joking manner that they had. Trott let out a disgruntled "Smitthhh..." As he was blown up, a small chuckle from Smith's end whilst Ross drove directly into a lake, wanting to throw his controller but refrained, respawned and carried on playing, shooting past Trott and taking 2nd, Smith and Ross now patiently waiting for Trott to embarrassingly make 3rd place, laughing at his misery.

They were about half way through the playlist when the two Hat Lads that sat on the opposite end to their friend go quiet and constantly lose control of his character. Ross was the first to push back from his desk and look to Trott, raising an eyebrow, Trott shrugging in return. They both adjusted their volumes and heard small moans from Smith's microphone though it seemed to be pushed away, the moans breathless and weak.

"Smith.." Ross said into his mic, stopping the recording as he did so. "Are you alright mate..?"

"Hmm..yeah..fine.." Smith muttered in reply, voice strained.

Trott put his hand over his mouth and waved to Ross who's attention was caught almost instantly. Then, Trott slid out from under his desk, pointing in Smith's direction, mouthing the word 'he', then pointing towards his crotch, mouthing 'boner.'

Ross stared in disbelief, shaking his head, replying with 'Really?' Watching as Trott nodded in response.

The two sat there, Ross leaning on his desk as he tried to think, Trott flicking through Twitter to try and relax his thoughts.

After a moment or two, Ross' blue eyes flickered to see Trott stand and take his headphones off, his voice breaking the silence. "Smith? Can I come over..?"

Smith coughed, his voice hasty, embarrassed as he replied. "N-No..I'm fine, really..just coughing, I'll be fine to record in a minute.." Though Smith knew he wasn't, wincing in pain at the bulge in his jeans, whimpering as it throbbed, biting his lower lip. "Shit.." He muttered, crossing his legs over to attempt at trying to make it stop.

Trott folded his arms as he stood at his desk now, strolling over to Ross. "We have to do something." He mumbled, perching on the edge of Ross' desk.

"Like what?!" Ross hissed out in reply through his hands, staring up at Trott. "There's nothing we can do..I mean, you think the amount of dick jokes we make this would be a lot easier to deal with."

This caused Trott to let out a small laugh though he quickly covered his mouth, glancing around the office, flickering his eyes to Smith's booth to see if he had moved at all which luckily he hadn't.

"I'm going over." Trott said in a hushed tone to Ross, beginning to make his way over before he felt Ross pull his arm.

"I'll come with you.." Ross mumbled, glancing to the side.

The two walked over, leaning over the green wall and looking down at their friend who jumped at the sight of them, face red.

"Why are you two over here?!" Smith tried to kick his legs up onto his chair as he covered his face.

"Mate, we know what's wrong, we're all guys." Ross sighed lightly.

"I know but..this..has never happened." Smith muffled out from behind his knees.

Trott and Ross exchanged glances as Smith continued.

"I'm sorry guys..I didn't mean for this to happen, I just- ah..w-what are you..?" Smith mumbled out as he felt a hand touch the side of his neck, looking up to meet eyes with Ross who had a loving, gentle look in his eyes.

"It's fine, really." Ross smiled a little, Smith relaxing, feet slipping off his chair.

Smith then moved his eyes down to see Trott rubbing his inner thigh, he too having that gentle look in his eyes, a soft moan leaving his cherry lips as Ross brushed a curled hand over his cheek.

Ross felt the rough bristles of Smith's beard against his hand, shifting round to stand over Smith and his chair, leaning down a little before he pressed their lips together, eyes locking for a minute before closing, the overwhelming sensation of the lip lock capturing the pair.

Trott wriggled under Ross' body, working his way round the lock that was Smith's flyer, eventually tugging it down, shifting his arm to get a better angle, his brown eyes glancing up at the two kissing, chuckling to himself. He lightly brushed a finger over Smith's bulge, feeling his body jerk a little, moaning into Ross' lips who took that chance to slip his tongue in, Trott ghosting his mouth over it now, his hot breath teasing Smith.

Finally, Trott slipped Smith's boxers down, holding his cock in one hand, his pink lips kissing the tip gently, his tongue peaking out from behind his teeth to dip into the slit, feeling Smith's body relax even more. Slowly, Trott pushed his mouth over the head and down the shaft, his hand rubbing what he couldn't get in his mouth, listening to the sweet moans of his friend escape the kiss that was happening above him. Trott closed his eyes, a sensation coming over his body as he began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around to feel Smith's cock in his mouth.

Ross broke the kiss, watching from above as Smith threw his head back in pleasure, leaning down to kiss along his jaw, a hand slipping down Smith's chest to rub it through the fabric of his shirt, biting and nibbling at his neck playfully as the pair entertained their friend.

Smith felt breathless, falling into a puddle of pleasure as both Ross and Trott played with his body, moans leaving his body as a bead of sweat began to drop down his forehead. He reached up and grabbed Ross' thigh, gently rubbing as he used his other hand to pull Ross back into a kiss, moving that hand again to run it through Trott's brown locks, groaning as Trott got into his actions more, becoming sloppy for a moment, tilting his head to push down deeper, gagging a little as he did.

Blue eyes fluttered open as Ross stared down at Smith for a moment, a soft moan leaving his lips as Smith rubbed his thigh, legs becoming a shaky as he tried to with hold his body weight, closing his eyes again to bring back that lustful sensation to his thoughts again. He too moved a hand, slipping it up Smith's now loose shirt, his soft palm moving along Smith's smooth skin, intoxicated by the kiss they shared, he too tilting his head for a better angle, tongues dancing with one another in Smith's mouth so perfectly.

It wasn't long after this that Smith shifted his body to the side, Trott and Ross both moving to keep hold of their positions over their friend, Ross rubbing Smith's chest and teasing him as Trott's hand and mouth moved together, feeling Smith's cock twitch in his mouth with pleasure, a small smile appearing on his swollen lips as he knew exactly what was coming.

Shockwaves of glee rippled through Smith's body as he released, barely feeling anything anymore, unaware of what was going on, his senses returning to their stations as he opened his eyes, gripping the chair, Trott and Ross still next to him, Ross leaning over the booth, Trott sat on the floor in front of Smith but soon got to his feet, wiping his mouth against his arm. Smith just stared at the two, opening his mouth to speak but alas nothing came out.

Ross and Trott exchanged glances then smiled at Smith, laughing lightly.

"Let's redo that recording mate." Trott chuckled, returning to his desk.

Smith nodded slowly, watching the two return to their desks, vanishing behind their booths, still stunned by his experience.

 


End file.
